The invention relates to a pressure control valve composed of a valve component and a drive component for the control element of the valve component; the valve component has an orifice that is closed by the control element in a first position, thus disconnecting a control chamber from a return chamber and during operation, a control pressure prevails in the control chamber that is greater than or equal to the return pressure in the return chamber.
The invention also relates to a pressure control valve composed of a valve component and a drive component for the control element of the valve component; the valve component has an orifice that, depending on the position of the drive component and the control element operatively connected to it, is closed by the latter or is at least partially opened for pressure control purposes.